


Buttsmex

by winged_mammal



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven has a question for Janeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttsmex

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and asked for prompts. An anon on Tumblr gave me 'buttsmex.' Just a quick little thing, absolute crack, and please god don't let this somehow be the first thing of mine that you read. I promise I'm better than this. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM CRACK?

"Kathryn."

"Yes?"

"To what does the word 'buttsmex' refer?"

Janeway's coffee does not go up her nose, but it is a close thing.  Seven merely looks at her expectantly, long since used to her partner's exaggerated reactions when she inquires about some strange aspect of humanity. 

Janeway clears her throat, pinching the bridge of her nose - though whether the gesture is due to the question or an errant bit of coffee, Seven couldn't say.  "Do I want to know what brought this up?"

"The word is often used on the intraship messaging system."

"Oh god."  Janeway briefly buries her face in her hands, ruing the day she allowed Tom Paris to set up the old-style computer bulletin board service.  She'd known it could only lead to trouble, but his insistence that it would be good for morale and fostering interpersonal bonds between duty shifts had led her to give in.  "And... _who_..."

"Anonymous users."  Seven shifts slightly, turning her body toward Janeway's.  "Were it not for the extraneous _m_ , the word could perhaps refer to anal sex.  That letter is always present, however."

Janeway's voice becomes strangled.  "I think that's what it's supposed to mean, dear."

"Then why refer to it as 'buttsmex'?"

"God only knows."  The words are muffled as Janeway bites forcefully down on the inside of her cheek.

Seven stares at her.  "You are amused."

Lips twitch.  "Not at all."

"I do not believe you."  Seven sidles up to Janeway, wrapping her arms around her torso and kissing her soundly.  Her eyes smolder when she draws back, considering Janeway with a lascivious quirk of her brow.  "I would not be adverse to attempting it."

"Attempting what?"

"Engaging in 'buttsmex.'"

The room falls silent for a moment as Janeway takes in Seven's sincere expression - which quickly becomes exasperated when Janeway breaks the embrace and turns away from her, clutching her sides as she is wracked with uncontrollable laughter.

When at last she has regained some semblance of control, Janeway wipes the tears from her eyes and pats Seven on the cheek.  "Do you know how much I adore you?"

"You tell me often."  Janeway's mirth seems to infect Seven as well, and she runs her fingers over her hip teasingly.  "If you insist on reacting this way to my suggestion, I believe you at least owe me the opportunity to be the 'bottom.'"

Janeway smiles, then seems to actually consider Seven's proposal for the first time.  Her breath hitches and her eyes, flitting over Seven's body, become darkened with arousal.  She draws Seven closer to her, running her hands over her back and slowly trailing them lower.

"Oh I think I can handle your... bottom."


End file.
